Naranja y gris
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Después de años Fox y Wolf vuelven a verse las caras, pero las cosas ahora son diferentes. El choque entre ellos será violento... ¿Podrán salir ambos con vida o uno acabará con el otro? (Triología Star Fox parte 1)
1. Reencuentro desafortunado

_Bueno, pues aquí está mi nuevo fic._

 _Es la continuación de mi historia "A Millones de Años Luz" no es obligatorio leerla para entender este fic, pero si lo hacen espero que les guste._

 _Como siempre destacar que los personajes y la historia original le pertenece a Nintendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Reencuentro desafortunado**

Allí, de rodillas y completamente magullado a causa de la paliza que le habían propinado, se encontraba el mismísimo James Mc Cloud, quien en otro tiempo fue uno de los mayores héroes de Cornelia.

El enemigo número uno en aquel planeta y, líder del planeta beligerante Venom, Andross se encontraba allí; en sus manos sostenía una pistola y apuntaba al pecho de su enemigo.

"Un regalo de parte de Venom" dijo el malvado antes de apretar el gatillo.

De pronto, Fox Mc Cloud se despertó en su cama, empapado en sudor; miró repetidas veces a su alrededor solo para tranquilizarse al ver que había vuelto a tener aquella vieja pesadilla.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que su padre, el honorable James Mc Cloud había sido asesinado por el malvado Andross, quien había jurado destruir Cornelia al precio que fuera, desde entonces, la guerra no había cesado; por supuesto él no era el único que había perdido a un ser querido, pues era raro el día que no familias no lloraban por la pérdida de algún ser querido.

Ya no había ninguna esperanza de acuerdo de paz alguno desde que Andross había sido nombrado general del planeta de Venom; pues no firmaría tratado de paz alguno aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

En cuanto a Fox, había sido adoptado por Pepper, el mejor amigo de su padre, que le enseñó además varias estrategias militares que aprendió durante su estancia el antiguo Star Fox, ahora disuelto. Al zorro le había llegado por fin el momento de ser nombrado militar de alto rango, lo que significaba que podría combatir en la Guerra del Sistema Lylat. Pese a conocer ya las bajas probabilidades que tenía de salir vivo y, muchísimo menos ileso de tal encarnizado conflicto bélico quería hacerlo, porque solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: la venganza.

A Fox le tocó como compañeros militares a su mejor amigo de toda la vida Slippy Toad y, a su compañero Falco Lombardi; estos dos tenían una relación bastante fría entre sí; en primer lugar porque durante los últimos años en la academia habían sido compañeros de habitación y discutían por el más mínimo detalle; y en segundo lugar, porque Falco esperaba ser nombrado líder del equipo, pero tal honor recayó sobre Fox.

Peppy, a pesar de su avanzada edad quiso acompañarlos, y así se lo comunicó al líder del ejército, el General Pepper.

"¿Estás seguro, Peppy? No puedo garantizar tu supervivencia si decides ir"

"Segurísimo. Estos niños de hoy en día no sabrían apañárselos solos sin gente tan experimentada como nosotros"

De esta forma se creó un nuevo equipo, el Nuevo Star Fox.

Fox pensaba en todo esto mientras se levantaba antes de la hora, y comenzaba a prepararse para la misión. En la base Falco, Slippy y Peppy aún dormían. Lo cierto era que nadie en Corneria pensaba al principio que ellos fueran a durar una semana vivos, pero ya llevaban tres meses y, lo cierto era que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de soldados. Cuando por fin estaban todos en pie, recibieron un mensaje del General Pepper, al parecer una base de Corneria más al sur estaba siendo atacada por los esbirros de Andross. El Star Fox subió a las Arwings dispuestos a frenar aquella amenaza.

Falco y Fox destruyeron rápidamente las naves antes de que hicieran más daño; para ellos era casi un juego, no había duda alguna que su nivel estaba muy por encima del de Slippy, el cual era bastante malo para aquello, pero aun así se esforzaba todo lo que podía por ayudar.

Más tarde, en una base secreta, el malvado Andross recibía la noticia, su ataque a Corneria había sido frustrado; el Star Fox había desbaratado de nuevo sus planes, y, lo que era peor, Fox estaba dispuesto a acabar con él en persona. Tras reflexionarlo un poco, Andross tomó una decisión:

"Llamemos al Star Wolf, ellos se ocuparán"

Y así lo hicieron; Wolf O'Donell, líder del equipo recibió un mensaje; si destruía a Fox y su equipo cobraría una magnífica recompensa. El lobo suspiró, aquel mismo simio le había provocado tiempo atrás la pérdida de su ojo derecho para siempre, además Fox Mc Cloud fue durante un tiempo su mejor amigo, el único al que le había contado sus secretos… pero la última vez que se encontraron el zorro le había dejado bastante claro que ya no quería saber nada más de él… los otros miembros del equipo, Pigma y Leon estaban a favor, lo cual no era en absoluto novedoso, pues Pigma aún le guardaba rencor a Peppy Hare; y Leon simplemente disfrutaba destruyendo a sus enemigos no importa como fuese este. Finalmente decidieron aceptar el encargo.

El general Pepper recibió el aviso de que una base de Corneria en Fichina (Planeta aliado de este en la lucha con Venom) había sido invadida por unos mercenarios espaciales al servicio de Andross y, así se lo hizo saber a Fox y los suyos. Su misión era derrotarlos para, a continuación buscar supervivientes.

Pero nada más llegar fueron atacados por naves enemigas, pero por fortuna no estaban a la altura del Star Fox; sin embargo, lo peor estaba por llegar, les llegó el aviso de que en la base había una bomba. Ellos podrían escapar de allí con sus naves, pero si entre los escombros quedaba algún superviviente moriría a causa de la explosión.

"Nos quedaremos" ordenó Fox a su equipo "No pienso tener sobre mi conciencia la muerte de inocentes"

"¿Quedarnos? ¿Has perdido el juicio?" replicó Falco "¿Qué pasa si la bomba explota estando nosotros cerca?"

"¡Correremos el riesgo, además es nuestra misión!"

Y la voz de Fox fue más dura esta vez, indicando que no admitía réplica alguna. Falco se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo.

Fue Peppy quien se acercó para observar de cerca con su nave si encontraba a alguien, pero no fue así; el ataque no había dejado superviviente alguno; el viejo soldado solo pudo suspirar, la guerra era y siempre sería horrible, nada podía cambiar aquello.

Fox iba a dar la orden de retirarse, cuando vieron que unas naves que no podían identificar se les acercaban a toda velocidad. Entonces les llegó un mensaje a sus naves.

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Star Fox"

Fox se quedó congelado durante un momento al reconocer aquella voz. Efectivamente, se trataba de Wolf O'Donell y su equipo.

Tanto el zorro como el lobo sabían que se trataba de una batalla real, que no podían albergar duda o sentimentalismo alguno, porque si lo hacían pero el otro no estarían muertos.

Las naves de Wolf dispararon rápidamente su munición. Peppy, Falco y Fox se apartaron a tiempo, pero Slippy no, y su ala derecha quedó dañada.

Fox comenzó a dar instrucciones a su equipo:

"¡Peppy cubre a Slippy! ¡Falco encárgate de Leon!"

Peppy y Falco dispararon a la vez y lograron acertar a la nave de Pigma, que cobardemente emprendió la retirada, no había duda alguna de que además de un traidor también era un gallina.

Pero Leon no iba a dejarse impresionar y plantó dura resistencia. Falco estaba tan seguro de su victoria que no vio como Wolf, que hasta entonces había estado intercambiando disparos contra Fox, cambio de dirección hacia él; para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y el halcón recibió un disparo directo. Ya solo quedaban en perfecto estado las naves de Peppy y Fox.

"Peppy, encárgate de Leon. Que Slippy y Falco traten de huir mientras sus naves puedan. Yo intentaré alejar lo más que pueda a Wolf de vosotros"

Dicho esto, el zorro comenzó a provocar al lobo para que lo persiguiera, cosa que logró.

"Ríndete, Mc Cloud. Sabes que mi nave es superior a la tuya y por muy bien que manejes tu nave acabaré acertando el disparo"

"Quizá más tarde"

Wolf apretó los dientes ante tal respuesta y trató de derribarlo, pero Fox lo esquivó a tiempo. Lo cierto es que cada vez se estaba alejando más así que el zorro dio indicaciones a su equipo de volver a la base, allí se reunirían luego.

Ambos llegaron cerca de un territorio montañoso situado ya a varios kilómetros de aquella base, de hecho en aquel territorio no debía vivir nadie a juzgar por su clima hostil. La nave de Fox fue perdiendo velocidad, y esto permitió a Wolf acertar con uno de sus disparos, que derribó a la nave del zorro, que cayó a tierra.

Fox se dolió del fuerte golpe, había tenido suerte de no haberse matado, pero supo que la cosa no acababa ahí, así que agarró su arma y se dispuso a enfrentarse a Wolf. El lobo aterrizó su nave y también se armó antes de salir.

La temperatura era extremadamente fría, pero eso no provocó que alguno de los dos perdiese la concentración, al fin y al cabo en la Academia Lylat, donde ambos habían estudiado, les habían enseñado como permanecer en condiciones climáticas adversas.

El lobo logró esquivar con gran maestría los disparos de su rival, quedando ambos frente a frente apuntándose mutuamente con sus armas.

Aquel fue el momento en el que, después de cinco años ambos volvían a verse las caras.

Fox reconoció a quien una vez fue como su hermano mayor, pero no parecía el mismo con aquel aspecto desaliñado; su ojo derecho llevaba un aparato artificial hecho de cristal; y su cuerpo era mucho más ancho y fornido, lo cual no dejaba duda alguno de que en fuerza física lo superaba con creces.

El lobo por su parte observó cómo Fox Mc Cloud ya no era el joven zorro que él había conocido, es más, en su rostro ya no quedaba un rasgo de niñez alguno, se había hecho todo un hombre.

"Mc Cloud" comenzó a hablar Wolf "Sabes que no tienes oportunidad alguna, que siempre he sido más fuerte que tú"

Tal como se esperaba, el zorro disparó, la bala pasó a escasos centímetros del lobo.

"Tengo que matarte, Mc Cloud. Son las órdenes que se me han encomendado"

Esta vez Fox habló.

"Tal como yo pensaba. No solo eres un asesino, sino además un asesino a sueldo. Me repugnas"

"Tal vez no sea un curro bien visto, pero necesito el dinero"

De nuevo Fox disparó, pero erró el tiro, y luego Wolf le disparó, pero no era munición de plasma, sino eléctrica. El zorro se retorció de dolor al sentir los voltios recorriendo su cuerpo. No podía moverse. Wolf lo cargó a su espalda y se dispuso a volver a su nave con Fox como prisionero.

"Cuando cobre mi recompensa te entregaré a Andross. No me fío de ese mono, ya me arrancó un ojo una vez, y chico, créeme si te digo que eso es mil veces peor que un ojo morado"

El lobo se rio de su propio chiste, mientras el zorro aun totalmente inmovilizado no podía hacer otra cosa que estar allí escuchándolo y maldiciendo para sí mismo.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo._

 _Espero poder actualizarlo pronto._

 _Me gustaría agradecerles a todos los que leyeron este y/o alguno de mis fics anteriores._


	2. Prisionero

_Bueno, traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Prisionero**

En su guarida secreta, Leon se quejaba en voz baja mientras reparaba su nave; había infravalorado las habilidades de maniobra de Falco Lombardi y aquello le había costado una buena avería para su vehículo.

"¡Ese maldito pajarraco azul me las va a pagar!" gritó con frustración.

"Ya se volverán a poner a tiro" le contestó Pigma.

"¡Tú calla! ¡Si ha pasado eso es porque tú saliste huyendo cobardemente con el rabo entre las piernas! Desde luego no sé en qué estaría pensando Wolf cuando…"

Pero no acabó la frase porque oyeron como la nave de Wolf llegaba al lugar. La sorpresa de ambos fue mayúscula al ver lo que Wolf cargaba.

"¡FOX MC CLOUD!" exclamaron al unísono.

"No me acertó ningún disparo" dijo Wolf con tono orgulloso.

A Fox, le habían vendado los ojos y pinchado una droga para que no pudiera moverse, pero aun así podía oírlos y hablar.

"¡Pigma, maldito traidor!"

El aludido se limitó a responder con una siniestra sonrisa.

"Como sea… ¡Voy a liquidarte, niño!"

Pero Wolf alzó su voz como líder del equipo.

"¡Vamos a entregarlo a Andross y cobrar la recompensa! ¡En eso se basa nuestro trabajo!"

"¡No jodas, Wolf! ¡Su padre metió al mío en la cárcel!" protestó Leon "¿No puedo pegarle al menos una paliza pequeña?"

"Andross ya se lo hará pasar mal, dejémosle por ahora"

El lobo llevó al zorro a otra habitación, y Fox notó como lo depositaba sobre lo que parecía un sofá.

"¡No necesito ni tus atenciones ni que me protejas, Wolf!"

"Relájate un poco. No lo hago por ti, ni mucho menos. Lo hago para cobrar la recompensa que Andross me prometió"

Y, dicho esto se fue dejando allí a Fox.

En la base militar del general Pepper, estaban reunidos ya Falco, Slippy y Peppy junto con el general; pero Fox no aparecía.

"¡Seguro que Wolf lo ha derribado!" se lamentaba Slippy "¿Creéis que…?"

¡PLAF!

Se oyó un golpe, y la rana se frotó la cabeza; el halcón azul le había dado un golpe con su puño.

"¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Fox es demasiado buen piloto como para dejarse derribar!"

Un poco asustado por la reacción, Slippy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Peppy se mostraba tan preocupado como Slippy.

"Tal vez deberíamos volver al planeta y echar un vistazo…" sugirió poco después.

"¡No!" respondió rotundamente el general "Ahora es peligroso. Es mejor hacerlo mañana por la mañana"

"¡Pero Fox está ahí afuera ahora!" protestó la rana "Si tan solo"

Esta vez, el general alzó mucho más la voz.

"¡NADIE VA A SALIR AHÍ FUERA ESTA NOCHE! ¿¡ESTÁ CLARO?!"

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon para irse a dormir.

Fox seguía en el sofá, aun inmovilizando, pensando en varias maneras de escapar, pero todas imposibles de llevar a cabo. Oyó un ruido cerca y, acto seguido notó como era retirada la venda de sus ojos. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba prácticamente igual de oscuro salvo por una pequeña luz, que le permitió saber que era Wolf quien se lo había quitado. El lobo le puso en la boca algo; el zorro se alarmó, pero se calmó al ver que únicamente se trataba de un vaso de agua.

"No te deshidrates. Mi presa tiene que lucir en perfectas condiciones mañana cuando la lleve ante Andross"

"Si es que me llevas" contestó Fox en tono desafiante, lo que provocó que Wolf rompiese a reír.

"Oh, venga ya. Admite que no estás en condiciones de replicar nada. Esa droga es de largo efecto"

El zorro gruñó y permaneció un rato en silencio para seguir pensando en maneras de escapar. Finalmente fue el lobo quien rompió el silencio.

"¿Quieres dormir solo esta noche o prefieres que duerma en esta habitación contigo?"

"¡Vete a dormir al infierno, Wolf!"

"Tomaré eso como que quieres que te deje solo"

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hicieron Falco y compañía fue subir a sus naves para volver al planeta Fichina para buscar alguna pista sobre Fox. Al principio no vieron nada, pero al alejarse más y más, Slippy vio algo. Al aterrizar se dieron cuenta de que era la nave de Fox; durante un momento se temieron lo peor… pero se calmaron al no encontrar ningún cuerpo en el interior de esta.

"¡Eso significa que Fox pudo escapar!" exclamó Slippy alegremente "¡Vamos, seguro que con nuestras naves lo encontramos enseguida!"

Pero Peppy le hizo un gesto para que se callara, y Falco se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"No. Si Fox estuviera en este planeta seguro que habría encontrado una manera de comunicarse con nosotros" opinó el conejo.

"¡Ese lobo bastardo!" gritó el halcón azul lleno de furia "¡Seguro que él tiene a Fox!"

"Debemos darnos prisa, si llevan a Fox al sistema Venom nunca podremos rescatarlo"

En la base secreta del Star Wolf, Fox se había despertado; su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verse capaz de mover las piernas, pero las manos seguían paralizadas. Entonces comprendió que Wolf y los suyos tendrían planeado pincharle la droga paralizadora de un momento a otro. Esperó hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Wolf vistiendo únicamente unos calzoncillos de color negro. Creyendo dormido al zorro se dispuso a pincharle, pero este lo sorprendió y le dio una patada antes de que el lobo lo lograse.

"¡Mc Cloud! ¡Esta me la pagarás!" le gritó Wolf hecho una furia.

El lobo saltó hacia él, pero el zorro se agachó y echó a correr. No tenía ni idea de qué aspecto tenía la base, ya que había tenido los ojos vendados, pero tenía que intentar escapar. El lobo corrió a dar la voz de alarma y tanto Leon como Pigma corrieron a buscar a Fox.

El zorro había logrado esconderse en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que cualquiera de los integrantes del Star Wolf lo encontrasen, así que buscó rápidamente un escondite mejor, ya que al no poder usar los brazos estaba en clara desventaja. Se echó al suelo y reptó como pudo hasta un rincón entre las sombras.

Pigma fue el que llegó a registrar la habitación; el zorro tuvo mucha suerte de que el cerdo se limitase únicamente a dar un vistazo rápido, y no lo viera; aun así, el zorro no se movió. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero al final fue capaz de mover los dedos, al parecer el efecto de la droga estaba desapareciendo. Decidió pues buscar cualquier cosa que le fuese útil para defenderse, pero en lugar de eso encontró algo mejor, un aparato de comunicación, aunque fuese algo viejo funcionaba.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de pedir ayuda con él, así que decidió probar marcando el número de Slippy, su mejor amigo.

Slippy se llevó una sorpresa al recibir en su nave un comunicado sorpresa, pero aun fue mayor cuando descubrió que el comunicado no era de otro que de Fox.

"Slippy… prisionero…"

"¿Qué dices, Fox? No te percibo bien"

"Wolf me… atrapado… base secreta"

"Fox, dinos donde estás para poder ir a rescatarte"

"No sé, me… ojos… no puedo…"

Y la comunicación se cortó. No obstante, a Peppy se le ocurrió localizar la llamada y descubrieron que venía de algún lugar cerca de Venom. Sin perder un minuto se dirigieron allí para rescatar a Fox.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo. Me hubiese gustado actualizarlo antes, pero tengo un montón de trabajo._


	3. El novato

_Bueno, traigo la actualización de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. El novato**

"¡INÚTILES! ¡ES LO QUE SOIS! ¡UN PAR DE INÚTILES!"

Wolf estaba hecho una furia.

"¿¡A que puñetas estáis esperando para volver a registrarlo todo de nuevo?! ¿¡Tengo que hacerlo yo todo?!"

Mientras Pigma y Leon buscaban de nuevo a Fox en la base, al lobo le llegó un mensaje de Andross. El mono le comunicaba que no iba a poder ir en persona a buscar al prisionero, pero en lugar de ello enviaría a uno de sus hombres de confianza. El lobo dio por hecho que se trataba de uno de sus esbirros, pero en realidad era nada más y nada menos que su propio sobrino, un mono llamado Andrew Okonny.

En el laboratorio Fox seguía agazapado en un rincón esperando el rescate; aunque se podía mover del todo sabía que escapar de allí era prácticamente imposible, así que decidió permanecer escondido… pero esta vez Leon lo descubrió.

"Vaya, vaya pero si es Fox Mc Cloud, el hijo del famoso James que metió a mi padre en la cárcel"

"Leon, mi padre…"

"No te esfuerces, nada de lo que digas hará que te perdone"

El camaleón lo apuntaba a la cabeza con un arma, mientras sonreía malévolamente.

"Podría apretar el gatillo, aunque luego sería un asco tener que limpiar todos tus sesos… ¿Por qué no apuntamos a tu corazoncito? Eso sería rápido y menos pringoso…"

Fox apretó los dientes; sabía que Wolf había dado la orden de no matarle, pero Leon era capaz de desobedecer a su líder sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento por ello… por suerte el lobo llegó justo en aquel momento.

"Así que estabas aquí… engañaste a Pigma porque es un memo"

"Que yo sepa, antes te engañé a ti" replicó el zorro.

¡PLAF!

Wolf le sacudió un golpe que le hizo caer al suelo. Sin embargo al lobo se quedó en shock cuando vio la mirada del zorro al levantarse; era la misma mirada que le había visto poner años atrás en la academia, a una versión más joven de Fox, una mirada que decía que por muy duras que fueran las cosas no se rendiría… y aquel joven zorro y él había sido tan cercanos…

"¡Maldito zorro! ¡Si de verdad te crees que si quisiera no puedo matarte…!"

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar su amenaza le llegó un mensaje, al parecer Andrew el sobrino de Andross ya estaba allí acompañado de dos guardaespaldas; de modo que Pigma se quedó vigilando a Fox mientras Wolf y Leon iban a recibir al recién llegado.

"Espero que el viaje haya merecido la pena" dijo el mono a modo de saludo "¿Tenéis al hijo de James?"

"Quiero ver el dinero" respondió el lobo.

"Si crees que un mercenario como tú puede tener el privilegio de…"

Pero no siguió hablando, porque notó que tanto Leon como Wolf habían cargado sus armas, los guardaespaldas que iban con Andrew también cargaron las suyas.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar del tema de la recompensa dentro, más calmados" sugirió el mono, a lo que los otros dos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Mientras ellos estaban dentro, los compañeros de Fox casi habían llegado, pero temían que hubiese algún sistema de vigilancia que los delatase, así que decidieron hablar sobre qué hacer.

"Yo creo que deberíamos pedirle refuerzos al General Pepper. Si vamos nosotros solos corremos el riesgo de que nos eliminen. No sabemos cuánta gente hay dentro" opinó Peppy.

Slippy también se mostró de acuerdo, pero Falco Lombardi se opuso bruscamente.

"¡De eso nada! ¿No te das cuenta de que si ven llegar al ejercito de Corneria matarán rápidamente a Fox?!"

"¿Y entonces qué sugieres hacer?" preguntó la rana.

"¡Cualquier cosa menos esa!" respondió el halcón con furia.

Peppy trató de razonar con él, pero Falco no se mostraba partidario de atender a razones. Slippy decidió intervenir.

"¿Sabéis una cosa? Fox siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, y todo esto ocurrió porque quiso protegernos. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo. Voy a arriesgarme e ir a esa base"

Los otros dos se quedaron asombrados, siempre habían tenido a Slippy como el miembro más débil del grupo, y oírlo hablar con tanta firmeza y valor les resultaba chocante.

"Me parece bien" opinó Falco "Él es el más pequeño, seguro que es más difícil que le detecten"

Peppy se mostraba más preocupado ante esta idea.

"Slippy, si no vuelves en una hora voy a llamar al General Pepper se ponga como se ponga este cantamañanas"

De modo que Slippy avanzó con su nave, y por suerte no había ningún sistema de alerta. No obstante, decidió aparcar la nave lo más lejos que pudo de la base por si el ruido de la misma lo descubría. Una vez se bajó del vehículo reptó para no ser descubierto y buscó un hueco por donde poder colarse.

Entretanto, Wolf, Leon y Andrew seguían discutiendo el precio por Fox. Finalmente, el mono aceptó pagarles veinticinco mil unidades a cambio del zorro. Pero antes de dárselas insistió en ir a ver al prisionero. Lo que no sabían es que Slippy había sido capaz de colarse por el sistema de ventilación, y, una vez dentro se las había ingeniado para llegar hasta el laboratorio y sorprender a Pigma. Cuando Wolf y los otros llegaron se encontraron con el cerdo reducido y al zorro y la rana armados. Rápidos como el rayo, dispararon a los guardaespaldas de Andrew antes de que los otros pudieran si quiera reaccionar. Fox le dio a Wolf un golpe para quitarle de en medio y emprender la huida.

"¡Mis disculpas, perro!" le gritó a distancia.

Ambos corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta la nave de Slippy, y escaparon en ella.

Peppy estaba loco de contento al ver que tanto Fox como Slippy estaban en buen estado;

"Supongo que ya no podré ir diciendo que eres un inútil" dijo Falco.

"Oh, vamos. Si quieres felicitar a Slippy hay otras formas"

"¡Fox, maldito seas! ¡Pero qué alivio que estés bien, chico! ¡Si te vuelves a separar de nosotros yo mismo abatiré tu nave!"

Y es que Falco no podía ocultar su alegría aunque lo intentará ocultar con palabras crueles.

En la base, Pigma había despertado y Wolf y los suyos se dieron prisa en recoger su equipaje y colocar explosivos.

"¡Daos prisa, tenemos que largarnos de aquí y destruir esto antes de que el zorro bastardo y los suyos informen de nuestra posición! ¡Voy a destrozar a ese niñato con mis garras, os lo prometo!"

Una vez terminaron, volaron todo el lugar. Leon señaló que era una lástima, porque les iba a costar encontrar otro lugar tan remoto como aquel donde esconderse, pero por suerte la Galaxia era enorme y encontrarían otra.

"Mi tío te arrancará el otro ojo cuando se entere de que Fox se te ha escapado" le dijo Andrew a Wolf en un tono burlón.

"¡No me toques las pelotas, mono!" le gritó el lobo furioso "¡Sólo eres el chico de los recados de tu tío!"

Ante estas palabras el joven simio se quedó en silencio. Sí, era débil y lo sabía. Su tío de hecho ni siquiera confiaba en él lo suficiente como para darle un puesto importante dentro del ejército de Venom… pero si lograba impresionarlo tal vez cambiaría de opinión.

"Wolf, deja que me una a tu equipo"

Los tres integrantes estallaron a reír a mandíbula batiente.

"¡Ni de coña! ¡Lárgate de aquí!"

"Escucha, sé que tarde o temprano se dirigirán a una base de operaciones que mi tío tiene cerca de este lugar. Ese será el lugar ideal para tenderles una emboscada. Yo impresionaré a mi tío y tú podrás eliminar a Fox y su equipo. Todos salimos ganando"

Wolf calló por un momento y luego dijo.

"De acuerdo, novato. Pero te daré un consejo a ti y a los otros. ¡Que nadie se atreva a ir a por ese zorro cabrón, es solo mío!"

Y Wolf apretó los dientes al decir aquello.

Entretanto, el Starfox había llegado a, cuartel general. El General Pepper pareció aliviado al ver vivo a al Fox, pero luego recuperó su expresión seria para comunicarles que habían descubierto una base de operaciones de Andross muy cerca de allí. Al parecer era fundamental para el conflicto que la destruyeran, así que Fox y los suyos se dirigieron allí rápidamente ignorando que les esperaba una trampa.

* * *

Tardé un poco en actualizar porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero aún así disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia, y tengo otras más pensadas. En el siguiente capítulo será el enfrentamiento entre ambos equipos... ¡No se lo pierdan! ;)


	4. Enfrentamiento final

_Bueno, este es el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Enfrentamiento final**

Las naves del Starfox se aproximaban cada vez más a su objetivo; la base de Andross estaba cerca; si la destruían significaba estar un paso más cerca del final del ejército de Venom. Estaban ya llegando cuando se oyó la voz de Falco Lombardi:

"¡Tenemos compañía, equipo!"

Enseguida reconocieron las naves que se acercaban.

"¡Wolf! ¿¡Es que no piensa rendirse nunca?!"

"¡Han aumentado su número!" señaló Peppy.

"Así estaremos equilibrados" respondió el halcón azul en un tono que indicaba chulería.

La nave de Leon fue directamente contra la de Falco Lombardi. El halcón azul tenía la vista puesta en él, y no vio como la nave de Pigma le tenía a tiro… pero antes de que el cerdo pudiera disparar, un tiro certero de la nave de Peppy Hare lo evitó.

"¡Peppy!" gritó lleno de furia Pigma, cuya nave había recibido bastantes daños, pero que aún podía seguir en el combate.

Andrew se fijó enseguida que tanto Fox como Falco o Peppy eran mucho mejores pilotos que él, pero también se había dado cuenta de que Slippy no era tan bueno y decidió ir a por él. Sin embargo, la rana esquivó los disparos como pudo y fue capaz de darle de lleno al mono, dejando la nave de este con muy poca potencia.

Wolf por su parte se batía con Fox en un fuego cruzado, a máxima igualdad; cualquiera de los dos podía resultar vencedor.

"¡Wolf, tu equipo está perdiendo la batalla! ¡Rendiros y entregaros al ejército de Corneria!"

"¡Eso jamás, antes la muerte!"

Dicho esto apretó el botón de disparos acertando en el ala izquierda de la nave de Fox, que sufrió algo de daño. Rápidamente, el zorro dio un giro a su nave para poder atacar la nave del lobo por la retaguardia, pero este adivinó sus intenciones y ya había desviado el rumbo; el zorro maldijo su mala suerte.

"¿Qué te pasa, Mc Cloud? ¿Tus habilidades de pilotaje no son tan grandes como tu bocaza?" se burló el lobo.

En el cuartel general, al General Pepper le llegó la noticia de que Fox y los suyos estaban siendo atacados.

"¿Qué hacemos, mi General?" le preguntó su segundo al mando "¿Enviamos una patrulla de ayuda?"

El viejo militar se quedó pensativo un momento. Fox y su equipo habían sido un gran escuadrón, habiendo durado vivos más tiempo de lo que nadie había pensado, pero no solo eso, también habían sido capaces de acabar con éxito misiones que otros equipos no hubieran logrado, y hubieran muerto en el intento. Sí, eran un gran escuadrón, y si los perdía lo lamentaría profundamente…

"Sí" respondió el General Pepper por fin "¡Envíenla!"

A la nave de Peppy Hare llegó el comunicado de que se acercaba una patrulla de ayuda, el StarWolf fue capaz de lograr escuchar aquel mensaje y maldijeron. Pigma y Andrew, que eran unos cobardes emprendieron la retirada. Slippy y Peppy los persiguieron, pero no tuvieron éxito, el cerdo y el mono habían conseguido escapar. De modo que el conejo y la rana se apresuraron a ayudar a sus camaradas en sus respectivos combates.

Peppy se unió a Falco para lograr dañar gravemente la nave de Leon. El lagarto no podía creer que lo hubiesen derrotado, pero aún guardaba un as en la manga. Puso su nave en modo kamikaze y huyó en un pequeño vehículo de salvamento mientras el halcón y el conejo esquivaban al vehículo que iba directo hacia ellos.

Ya solo quedaba Wolf en el campo de batalla. Fox se había negado a aceptar la ayuda de Slippy, alegando que eso era algo personal. Pero lo cierto era que las habilidades de Wolf como piloto superaban a las suyas.

"¡Fox, no seas idiota y déjanos a nosotros antes de que te derribe!" le gritó Falco con furia.

"¡NO!"

"¡Fox, Falco tiene toda la razón! ¡Deja que te ayudemos!" exclamó Slippy, pero a él tampoco le hizo caso.

Wolf logró acertarle de nuevo a la nave del zorro. Esta vez los daños fueron más graves.

Falco no lo pudo soportar más, y sin previo aviso atacó a la nave de Wolf, quien sorprendido por su inesperada intervención no pudo esquivar el ataque, pero se recuperó rápidamente e inició el contragolpe.

"¡Idiota!" le gritó el zorro "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Echarte un ala, tal vez?" replicó el halcón "Luego me lo agradecerás"

Ambas naves atacaron conjuntamente la nave del lobo, claramente en desventaja.

"¡Mc Cloud, eres un cobarde, te juro que me las vas a pagar!"

Dicho esto se preparó para emprender la retirada. Para ello decidió emplear toda la potencia de su nave en escapar.

Falco, sin embargo no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles y lo persiguió.

Debido a que la nave de Wolf no había cargado su potencia aún, estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero a la nave del halcón llegó un mensaje de Fox.

"Deja que se vaya, Falco"

"¿¡Se te han fundido los sesos, Fox?! ¡Si le dejamos que escape volverá a por nosotros!"

"No tiene ningún mérito atraparlo cuando todo su grupo ha escapado. La próxima vez que vuelva con su grupo los atraparemos a todos"

"Pero…"

Falco iba a decir algo, pero cambió de idea. La nave de Wolf terminó de cargarse y el lobo escapó.

Cuando la patrulla de ayuda llegó, se encontró con el StarFox completamente sanos y salvos, sólo sus naves habían sufrido algún pequeño daño, pero nada de lo que alarmarse en exceso. La patrulla les ayudó a reparar esos daños, y decidió unírselos en la operación para atacar la Base de Andross.

No obstante, la base estaba muy bien protegida. Una veintena de naves enemigas salieron de su interior para intentar darles fin. Uno de los disparos pasó muy cerca de la nave de Peppy para derribar a una de las naves de la patrulla, asesinando a su infeliz piloto en el acto. Falco parecía encantado ante esta situación, y él sólo derribó un total de cinco naves enemigas en menos de cinco minutos. Fox también logró derribar a tres naves, pero lo más importante fue que encontró un hueco para acceder a la base enemiga.

Fox se preparó para la acción equipado con su arma y su sigilo. En el interior de la nave unos soldados lo localizaron, pero Fox fue capaz de reducirlos antes de que ellos lo atraparan o dieran la voz de alarma. Para su suerte no encontró más obstáculos en el camino y al llegar al puesto de mando, encontró nada más y nada menos que a Andross.

"Vaya, vaya. Mira a quién tenemos aquí" exclamó el simio "Si es el hijo de Mc Cloud, el rebelde al que yo mismo asesiné con mis propias manos"

Al oír aquello, el zorro cargó su arma, pero el simio simplemente rio.

"¡Andross, te enviaré al Infierno!"

"Vamos, los dos sabemos que no serás capaz de apretar el gatillo. Eres débil igual que tu padre, por eso él no fue capaz de oponer resistencia alguna"

La ira comenzaba a inundar la mente de Fox, mientras su parte racional le indicaba que lo correcto era llevar a Andross ante la justicia de Corneria, y no tomarse la justicia de su parte.

"¡Zorro estúpido, cuando quieras matar a alguien dispara!"

Y dicho esto, el simio sacó un arma y apuntó a la cabeza del zorro, pero no pudo disparar porque Fox fue más rápido. La bala le traspasó el pecho y pasó muy cerca del corazón. Con sus últimas fuerzas, el malvado simio lo insultó y luego sacó un interruptor de su chaqueta, y apretó el botón; se trataba ni más ni menos que del botón de autodestrucción del lugar.

Fox se apresuró a volver a su nave para escapar de allí.

Fuera, el Starfox había logrado derrotar a todos sus enemigos, pero cinco de las siete naves de la patrulla de salvamento habían sido abatidas muriendo todos sus pilotos.

Fox les advirtió que el lugar estaba a punto de explotar y los supervivientes salieron de allí.

De vuelta en Corneria Fox y su equipo fueron recibidos como héroes. Aquellos que lograron derrotar a Andross. Una vez muerto el líder, Venom había nombrado a otro como general, pero era bastante evidente que una vez muerto el radical Andross, su ejército había perdido fuelle.

Fox y su equipo durante semanas estuvieron ocupados acudiendo a importantes reuniones, recibiendo importantes distinciones militares y concediendo entrevistas.

Cuando finalmente Venom se rindió y accedió a negociar la paz, el equipo se separó, pero todos prometieron volver a juntarse si ocurría algo grave.

Peppy volvió a su labor en el laboratorio. Slippy decidió pasarse por casa para ayudar a su padre en sus duras labores. Falco decidió darse un tiempo para buscar a un antiguo amor perdido de nombre Katt Monroe.

Fox simplemente decidió simplemente disfrutar la paz. Había logrado derrotar a Andross, el asesino de su padre.

En el sexto aniversario de su muerte se dirigió al cementerio para presentar sus respetos. Cuando estaba ante la tumba de su padre, escuchó un ruido de nudillos a sus espaldas y, al girarse vio a cinco enormes gorilas. Antes de poder reaccionar, uno de ellos lo derribó de un golpe, seguidamente los que iban con él comenzaron a patearlo; el zorro no podía adivinar si eran asesinos a sueldo enviados por alguno de sus enemigos o simplemente unos atracadores de poca monta.

Súbitamente se oyó un disparo uno de los gorilas cayó muerto al suelo. Los otros cuatro trataron de averiguar de dónde había venido el disparo, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo también fueron abatidos. Fox se palpó el cuerpo, extrañado de que a él no le hubieran disparado. Sus ojos comenzaron a intentar averiguar quién había disparado a aquellos gorilas; quizá Falco o el General Pepper anduvieran por allí… pero sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer al autor de los disparos: Wolf.

Incluso aun yendo el lobo de incógnito, el zorro lo había reconocido. Fox esperaba que en cualquier momento Wolf le disparara a él también, pero eso no sucedió, apenas un segundo que el zorro tardó en parpadear el lobo ya no estaba. Fox se quedó allí paralizado, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué Wolf no lo había matado.

Wolf llegó poco después a su piso secreto, alquilado mediante un nombre falso. Había recibido el encargo de matar a un dueño de negocios; su cliente era otro importante dueño de negocios perteneciente a la competencia. Por supuesto el lobo había logrado su objetivo aquel mismo día, y había vuelto a casa cuando se había encontrado con Fox siendo asaltado en el cementerio; la intención inicial del lobo era matarlo, pero por algún extraño motivo había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

El lobo se desvistió y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Aún desnudo encendió un cigarro y buscó su documentación falsa para largarse de allí al día siguiente, pero entonces encontró una foto vieja. En ella salía una versión más joven de sí mismo, y a su lado sonriéndolo con una amable sonrisa estaba una versión más joven de Fox.

Wolf no rompió la foto, pero sí la arrojó con furia.

"¡Maldito Fox! ¡La próxima vez no fallaré!"

Dicho esto apagó su cigarro y se metió en la cama quedándose dormido poco después.

* * *

 _Quise dejar un final abierto porque me encanta el videojuego StarFox y me encantaría hacer más fanfics sobre ello; pero ya veré si me viene o no la inspiración._

 _Quiero agradecerles a los que hayan leído esta historia de principio a fin y espero verlos en mi próximo fanfic._

 _Un saludo._


End file.
